1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a charge status measurement and communication method, and more particularly to a method for indicating charge status of a backup power supply and a communication device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional telephones usually do not need an additional power line connected to a socket to provide electrical power, and can work with electrical power provided over the telephone line. That is, the traditional telephone can still work during a localized power outage.
Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) service is getting more and more popular these days and provides another convenient choice for telephony services. A communication device that uses a VoIP service may require a local power supply, which means VoIP services may not be available during power outages.